The Truth Is Out There Cont
by famouscliche
Summary: Alternate ending to the episode, The Truth Is Out There. Tate.


Caitlyn Todd and Anthony DiNozzo walked into Red Dragon, the new Chinese place that Tony suggested they eat at, and looked at Kate carefully. She had been silent for the entire ride over to the restaurant. They rode together because they planned on eating together, but Tony was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Kate... do you know what you want?" he asked, trying to get her attention for the second time.

"Oh, yes, sorry..." she said, looking at her partner. "Hey, do you think we can get our food to go? I'm just exhausted from that case," she said, referring to petty officer Chris Gordan's murder that they had just solved.

"Sure; are you too tired to drive yourself home? I can give you a ride," Tony offered. Normally he would be joking around, but he knew that she was not in the mood tonight.

"Actually, that would be wonderful," she nodded. Then she sighed. "But I don't have a way of getting back to work tomorrow without my car."

"I'll pick you up," he told her with a sincere smile.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked, looking at him strangely, hoping he wasn't kidding around.

"Yeah, it's fine," he nodded, before standing up. "Sweet and sour chicken?"

The woman agreed with a nod and watched Tony walk away. She wasn't just exhausted from the case, she was exhausted because she hadn't slept in two weeks. All she could think about was the terrorist, and she knew that was all her boss could think about. When Jethro Gibbs couldn't catch this guy, his life started falling apart. Kate's life was falling apart because she knew that it was her fault.

"It'll be ready in fifteen minutes," Tony said, coming back to the table where they were sitting.

"Thanks," she said with a soft smile. The two sat there silently, until finally Tony got up to grab their food and Kate followed him. She reached in her purse to pull out her wallet, but Tony gave her a look.

"Don't worry about it... let's just get you home."

His calm and serious demeanor was a little surprising to the dark haired woman, but she didn't question him before he asked to come in and keep her company while she ate dinner. Nodding, she let him know it was okay, and the pair headed into Kate's house.

"Nice place, Katie."

"Thank you," she smiled, sitting down at the kitchen table. Any other day, she would have scolded him for using that name, but he was actually being... charming. Tony handed her the container she had ordered and then took out his own.

"Can I borrow a fork?"

Still smiling, Kate nodded. "Top left drawer next to the oven," she directed, watching him walk there.

Tony hadn't had anymore practice with chopsticks, and he just felt it would be much easier using a "normal" utensil. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"What's going on with you? Are you still thinking about that guy?"

"What guy?"

"The terrorist."

"No!" Kate said, distracting herself by shoving a piece of chicken in her mouth. The truth was, she thought about him every second. She thought about the way he shot Gerald, the way he traumatized Ducky, and the way he took Gibbs' sanity.

"Then what the hell is it, Kate? I can't take you and Gibbs both losing it," he told her honestly.

"Tony, I'm not losing it," she said, before taking another bite of her chicken.

The two agents ate quietly for a few minutes before Tony couldn't take it anymore. "Listen, maybe you're not losing it, but something is wrong and it only started after that day in Autopsy. Please, please let me in. I want to help you!"

"You want to help me?" Kate asked, incredulously, before she raised her voice. "There's nothing you can do, Tony! I fucked up! I didn't kill the bastard when I had the chance! Gibbs hates me! He hates me, and he blames me, and he has the same feelings toward himself! Do you know what that feels like? To know that not only did you fuck yourself over, but you fucked someone you love over, too?"

Tony's eyes widened in surprise and he wasn't sure what she meant. "You love Gibbs?"

"I... no. I mean, yes, but not like it sounds," Kate said, feeling hot tears in her eyes now threatning to spill over. "I love him because he's like... an older brother. He actually cares about me! But I fucked everything up," she said, now full-on crying.

Kate Todd wasn't one to let her emotions get the best of her, so Tony comforted her as she cried, knowing she needed him whether she admitted it or not. He slightly rubbed her back and whispered, "It's going to be okay... if anyone can catch the bastard, it's Gibbs."

"But what if he doesn't catch him and he drives himself insane because I couldn't kill him when I had the chance?" Kate now sobbed.

"He'll catch the bastard, Kate," Tony said firmly, before turning Kate's head so she was looking at him. "Gibbs will catch him."

Kate's sobs suddenly stopped and she nodded, looking into her partner's eyes. She wasn't sure what came over her, but she leaned in and kissed him roughly, feeling slightly excited when she felt him kiss back.

"Kate... what are we doing?" Tony asked, briefly pulling away before Kate kissed him again.

"I just want to feel okay again," she whispered softly, before kissing him again, this time softer.

Tony didn't want this to just be a one night thing because he genuinely cared for Kate, and he knew that she was not the kind of girl who just gave it away once. Tony was surprised she ever had sex at all.

"Are you sure that you want this?" Tony questioned softly, breaking the kiss as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes," she immediately said, letting silent tears fall as she closed her eyes and continued to passionately press her lips against her partner's.

Tony and Kate managed to make it as far as the staircase before Kate was tugging at his shirt. "Where's your bedroom?" he asked, letting her unbutton it as he lifted her into his arms.

"There's no time," she said breathlessly, ripping his shirt open with one tear at the top, sending buttons flying everywhere.

"Kate-" he began to say, but was cut off by Kate's lips. She shimmied out of her own top and tossed it aside before placing Tony's hands on her bra. Tony never thought she'd be the aggressive type, but he found himself enjoying the experience nonetheless.

"Touch me," she whispered, looking into his eyes as she unclasped her bra. She began to open her bra from the front and revealed her creamy breasts to her partner. She couldn't stand to feel the straps just resting on her shoulders, so she carefully manuevered out of the contraption and tossed it aside, leaning back on the stairs, wanting Tony to see her.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Tony asked, looking into her eyes to let her know he was serious. He was prepared to stop and let her get dressed, but when she told him yes again, almost annoyed this time, he kissed her lips.

"I want you to help me feel something," she whispered as he moved down her neck.

Tony heard what she said and stopped kissing her for a moment. She was using him, but he wasn't sure that she knew what she was doing. He didn't mind being used by her, in a way, he was using her, too, but he wanted to be sure he'd have no regrets. "Kate..."

"Please," she pleaded, looking into his eyes as hers lined with tears. "Please."

Tony just kissed her neck again, finding the perfect spot, while Kate moaned, rolling her head slightly to give her partner better access. He began to move farther down her body when Kate whipped her head back straight when she felt him kiss her breast.

The cocky agent used his experienced tongue to lick around her right nipple while his hand palmed it's twin. The female agent was loving the sensation, but was getting antsy. As soon as she opened her mouth to ask him to hurry up, Tony bit her softly and caused a flood of sensations to race through her. How long had it been since she'd had sex anyway?

Not long after, Tony was sliding her pants down while Kate blindly unbuckled his belt and then unzipped his pants. She pushed his boxers down as he began to pull her panties off. Once the rest of their clothes had been discarded, Tony began to lift her legs over his shoulders and Kate looked at him before he touched her thigh softly. He ran his fingers up and down gently.

"What are you doing, DiNozzo?" she asked with a sharp breath when he reached her pussy lips.

"Fucking you," he told her in a soft, husky voice. He ran his digits over her slick lips and realized how wet she was for him when he stuck a single finger inside of her. Sticking another in, he felt Kate tense up, but she relaxed shortly after he began pulling them out slowly. Pushing them back in, he let his mouth fall over her clit and began to suck on it lightly before clamping down harshly.

"God, Tony..." she squirmed beneath him, before begging, "Please... no more teasing..."

Tony was a bit disappointed as he barely had time to taste her, but he knew it was best to just give Kate Todd what she wanted, and right now she wanted him inside of her. He repositioned himself, bringing her legs up with his shoulders, and gently pushed his erection to her opening.

"Please," she said, nearly pushing her pelvis out to envelope his penis.

He guided his member in carefully, but then began thrusting harshly before she was even ready. She groaned in pain for a few brief moments, but then she began to love the feeling, and eventually she wanted more. "Harder, DiNozzo!" she commanded, matching his thrusts with her own.

Tony pushed against her faster as sweat began to form above his brow. He wasn't sure how he got so exhausted and worked up so fast, but in his defense, he had been working for almost two days straight. Plus, Kate was really hot naked... and even Anthony DiNozzo felt kind of intimidated and nervous around her.

"Fuck! Tony! Harder!" Kate screamed as Tony reached her favorite spot. She closed her eyes and felt her walls clench around her partner as he hit the target harder. With a little grunt, Kate bucked her hips against him painfully before she cried out.

"Tony! Fuck!" she cried out as her muscles spasmed.

"Oh, God! Kate!" he groaned feeling her squeeze around his package. He came too, and watched as Kate collapsed against the stairs. He gently kissed her mouth and pulled out of her as Kate moved to get up.

"I'm sorry," she said with a blush, feeling slightly ashamed of her behavior. She wanted to feel something, but she knew that she shouldn't have gone about it in such a way.

"Kate... I understand," he told her with a light nod, kissing her cheek.

"Do you... wanna stay the night?"

"I'll sleep on the couch?" he offered, knowing she was embarassed now.

"Yeah," she nodded, before heading upstairs. It hurt her to walk, but she needed to clean up. She then realized that maybe Tony would, too, so she yelled down, "There's a shower in the bathroom down past the kitchen and there are fresh towels under the sink!"

"Thank you!" he yelled up, taking off toward there now.

Later, as Kate lied in bed, she wondered if she and Tony would be okay. She knew that she had crossed the line, but she wondered if it was the right thing to do. It felt right... but the rational Kate Todd screamed it wasn't. Something made her ponder Tony's take on the situation, and she moved to stand up. She gasped a bit as she stood up, as Tony had completed his assignment of making the sex as rough as she asked, and began to walk back downstairs. Her heart lept as she stepped on the stairs where they had fucked, and then she made it to the couch.

"DiNozzo," she said softly, not wanting to wake him if he wasn't awake.

"Yeah?" he asked, opening one eye toward her.

"Are we... going to be okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just want to make sure that we're going to be able to work together and still be... friends," she said bowing her head slightly, not really wanting an answer in case it wasn't one she didn't want to hear.

"Of course we are; I'm surprised that we haven't begun our witty banter yet... it has been a few hours," he teased.

"Tony!" she rolled her eyes.

"Really, Kate... we'll be fine," he told her with a gentle nod.

A pause. She decided to see if they really would be okay. "Come upstairs," Kate told him, turning to walk away, hoping he would follow her.

Tony smiled to himself as he got up off the couch. Maybe they'd be even more than okay.


End file.
